Bitch Brought Down?
by withoutyoumyfriend
Summary: A here, hello boys and girls. This is my story, my version, my events. A has secrets too, and aren't you interested to hear them? I know yours, I know theirs, I know everyone's... Yet no one has been able to work out mine. Not the important one, not really. Are you brave enough to read? Brave enough to find out? Have a fun read, bitches. -A.


_AUTHORS NOTES:_ Italics is present day with A narrating, normal is past events that have obviously, already happened within the plot lines of this fic, not necessarily the actual TV series as this is mostly AU. And the person that is A is not a representation of the book or the tv series, unless I'm hella good at predicting this stuff for the tv series. Please, leave some feedback and let me know what you think - praise or constructive criticism!

* * *

 ** _Get Up To Date:_**

 _I'd been lying to them for months, years even. It has been so long since Mona had been taking to Radley and I had to find someone else to take over her role from the moment she was locked up there. She tried to persuade me that she could still help me bring the bitches down but I couldn't trust her when she was all cooped up in there. Who knows who could control her just like I did? I couldn't risk it, and I was right. She turned to the side of them, didn't she? Good job other people are easier to manipulate – Ezra, Mike, Caleb, Toby, Melissa... Even Maya, before she unfortunately died. The girls are the easiest though. They all trust me, with everything. They can't even fathom that it could be someone so close to the four best friends. I got Ezra to monitor them, I got Mike to freak them out and lead them away from my trail. Hell, even Toby and Caleb were useful and I just thought they'd be trouble like that Maya turned out to be, but all of us kept up appearances. Everything was made to look like no one had any idea. They even thought that the people that would never hurt them was A at some point, but none of them are smart enough to keep up with me. It took some time for them to even catch on that they were being manipulated, and that I was A... They only found out when I let them. Now we're in it together, and my volunteer and blackmailed A army are out there, fighting to bring those bitches down._

* * *

 ** _Chapter One - Emily Fields_**

"Play Me." was attached to a DVD that Emily received two weeks ago, and when she pressed play she was horrified not necessarily by what she saw, but the message at the end that read, "There's copies and photo's and copies of photo's. How much do you think it costs to keep something like this a secret? -A". Not two moments later did she get a text that read, "$2,000. Deposit box #938. By Sunday, at midnight or your parents see it all. -A". Five days to get two thousand dollars... But Emily wasn't made of money and there was no way that she could acquire this kind of cash legally. The brunette was on a close shift when she noticed the safe at The Brew was open... The money was just sitting there, practically waiting to be taken. She didn't know how much was there, but she finished her shift, pocketed it and ran. When she got home she counted just short of $700, which was no where near what she needed to keep her secret safe. Em sighed in despair but at least it was a start, and a good start at that. That evening, a letter was pushed through the letter box with nothing but her name on the front. Her slender fingers shook as she opened the letter, pulling out the piece of paper that read, "Tick tock said the clock. Three days. -A". The bronze skinned girl panicked as she heard a car door slam shut so she stuffed the note into her bra, pocketing the envelope before running upstairs to her bedroom. Eventually, she got the money for A, and dropped it off at the deposit box that she was told to. Since the first letter through her door, she'd been receiving at least a note a day in different places; home, school, when she was at work. She found it unbelievable how much power and ability A had.

 _Emily is always the hard one to crack. She always has been, because she morally righteous and won't do a thing wrong unless it helps someone she loves... Or unless she loves someone a little too much. That's what I always liked about her; the only thing that I like about her. She's always had bad taste, but damn, a married woman? Not what I expected. It wasn't what her parents expected either._

"Emily!" Mrs. Fields shouted up to her daughter, her tone one not to be messed with, but when Emily didn't answer in the thirty seconds that was allowed, her fathers booming military voice boomed up to her and up to her room, cornering her. Emily's brow furrowed as her parents forced themselves into her bedroom, the looks on their faces were enough to scare A _bitch_ self. "Wh-What's going on?" The brunette stammered, her eyes wide and worried as they flicked from each parent until they finally fell on the dvd and photographs in their hands. "We've watched this already, we've seen the photographs. Is there anything that you want to tell us?" Her dad was taking charge, like always when he was home from base. The teenage girl just shook her head, not even thinking that they could possibly know about her newest love interest. Her father threw the photos down on the bed, and it showed a mix of Talia with Emily, Talia with Eric, Talia at her wedding. It showed that clearly, she was married and if that wasn't enough he shoved the DVD into the player, pressing play. Various clips flashed across the screen, her fathers face furious throughout it all. But of course, her mother was ever the sympathetic one. "Emily, you know we're just worried about you. She- She's married, to a man. She clearly isn't, well, she isn't like you." Mrs. Fields tried to reason, but it just made Emily more annoyed, getting that same look on her face that she obviously inherited from her father. "Where did you get this?!" She demanded to know, but she was sure she already knew the answer. "This is none of your business." Em commented with a growl, gathering the photographs that were sprawled all over her bed before shutting the DVD off.

A few days past, and things still weren't quite back to normal. Her father was still angry, unlike her mother who was more patronising although Emily knew that she was only looking out for her well-being. The girl had explained the situation, but still her father didn't agree with it. It wasn't about acceptance of Emily's sexual preference, it was the fact that his daughter was _that_ teenage girl. The girl who decided to sneak around with a married woman, breaking up a marriage and hurting people that she had no right to go around hurting. He decided that she wasn't to see Talia any more, and with Talia quitting her job at The Brew, that wouldn't be a problem.

 _Once again, Emily has lost a love and has been left broken. She really does wear her heart on her sleeve. No matter how hard she tries to hide that she can't hide anything from me. None of them ever could. That will be their downfall. They're still too predictable, and as long as they're predictable, A will always win._


End file.
